


you came along and you cut me loose

by wintae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Single Parents, Trans Male Character, also mentions of ptsd from terrorist attack, mentions ed issues and sexual abuse and physical abuse, mentions of a terrorist attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: After 6 survivors of a terrorist attack are rescued and brought to safety, Bangtan Medical Center implements their Soulmate Therapy Program. They bring all the victim's soulmates (plus the one small child Seungcheol is in guardianship of) to help rehabilitate them. 
In a building where fear runs rampant, these 13 guys are about to undergo changes for the better, yet it's far from a small feat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! what th fuck is this??? who the heck know 
> 
> brief description of soulmate prospect in this au: one person has the name of their soulmate on their wrist. they're called carriers. the other just waits for them. they're called wishers. 
> 
> that's it
> 
> title from amsterdam by coldplay

Joshua can’t bring himself to sleep during his flight. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the day before, yet his mind was racing through a mess of images for so long. He brought a few books to read, but he wasn’t in the mood to read them. He picked at the rubbery airplane food; he ended up with only soda in his stomach by the time he got off the plane. 

 

He made use of the wi-fi about 4 hours into the flight. He searched up articles on the bus attack. He clicked on one from a few days ago, and one from yesterday. He translated them into Korean so he could brush up on his reading skills. 

 

_Terrorists Attack Bus in Seoul, 6 Hostages Taken_ reads the headline of the first article. He glances through the article, because he knows what happened. The bus was going to Seoul National from a store frequented by university students. Terrorists hijacked the bus and took the passengers as hostages. They were asking for the release of some of their group members from prison in exchange for the hostages. The terrorist group wasn’t very big or powerful, so the army was working on getting them back without the ransom followed through with. They had succeeded since then.

 

He got the the part where they list the victims. This article had pictures in it.

 

_Chinese 19-year-old Xu Minghao, a dance major from Anshan. Transgender activist and dance major Kwon Soonyoung, age 21. His best friend, 20-year-old music major Lee Jihoon, intern at Pledis Entertainment. Art student Jeon Wonwoo, age 20. Undecided freshman student Boo Seungkwan, age 18. His birthday is in a week._

 

This all makes Joshua so upset. He knew of Kwon Soonyoung; the man singlehandedly started the transgender rights movement in South Korea when he was still in high school. In America, Joshua’s family friend Aaron was a transgender male, so he was happy that the country of his heritage was making steps in the right direction. And Boo Seungkwan was a huge shock to the country. At only 18 years of age, he will have gone through all this trauma. Joshua is so glad that they’ve now been liberated in time for Seungkwan’s birthday. All of these guys look so sweet and harmless. Why did this have to happen?

 

The next picture is the one Joshua’s not sure he can handle. 

 

_Theatre major and rising actor Yoon Jeonghan, age 21. He starred in a movie, “Farther than Ever,” with a supporting role. The movie premieres next month._

 

In each picture Joshua has seen of him, Jeonghan has looked so ethereal. His hair is framing an angelic face, and his eyes are soft when he smiles.

 

Joshua slams his laptop closed. He rolls down his sleeve, staring at the Korean characters on his wrist. He traces over them gently. He sends a wish to the world, a wish that he could help Jeonghan through the nightmare. No one that beautiful deserves this terrible event. He just hopes that as Jeonghan’s soulmate, he can help by being there. 

 

~~

 

Junhui prides himself on having fantastic hair. His hair color is a warm almost-brown blond and he always uses the best products. Part of this skill comes from working and co-owning a hair salon with his friend Mingyu. 

 

His hair is a complete mess at the moment. The shop is closed for the first time since its opening a year and a half ago, once Mingyu graduated from high school and started on his licensing work. 

 

Junhui is halfway through calling the customers for the next few weeks to reschedule. They were both contacted by staff of a government sponsored rehabilitation center. Junhui and Mingyu both had soulmates involved in the bus attack. As a carrier, Junhui was more in shape to do this work, having dealt with the hurt of knowing his soulmate was in the attack. Mingyu was currently sleeping off all his tears and screams. Since he was a wisher, they contacted him afterwards to let him know that one of the victims is his soulmate. Mingyu is asleep on the couch in their backroom/living room of their apartment (yes, they live in the back of their shop.) When Junhui went to check on him last, he noticed that Mingyu was clutching a selfie he found online of his soulmate, Minghao. 

 

He goes to the next customer, a first year student that was exceptionally bright and chatty. Consequently, he was surprised that the man who answered the phone was someone who sounded like their soul was sucked out through the side. 

 

“Seokmin?”

 

“Junhui,” Seokmin breathes. “Hey, what’s up?” Still no sunshine, but it was Seokmin. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I just… my soulmate. He was in the bus attack.” Junhui’s breath hitches. 

 

“Mine too.” There’s a pause on the other side. “Mingyu as well. I suppose you got a call as well?”

 

“Yeah, so I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah. Oh, I was calling to say that the salon will be closed for the next week, so our appointment will have to be postponed.”

 

“Oh, totally. Makes sense.” Junhui nods to himself. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, goodbye.” 

 

Instead of crossing out Seokmin’s name on their list of people to call, he underlines it. 

 

~~

 

Hansol’s face mask is getting wet, and he can’t tell if it was tears or the rain. His umbrella is in his backpack, but he didn’t feel like stopping to pull it out. He sees the street he needed and he turned onto it. After a few blocks, he finds the building he needed- Bangtan Medical Center. 

 

It’s a rather odd name for a hospital specializing in emergency and trauma services, but it makes sense at the same time. It’s also said that the hospital lead manager, Dr. Kim Namjoon, was a little bit eccentric, as were the rest of the staff. They were well known for having a soulmate therapy program as well, with Dr. Park Jimin and his assistant/soulmate Jeon Jeongguk. It’s been featured on the news and in medical journals for a while now. Hansol should know- he’s a pre-med and neurobio student. 

 

He crosses the street and steals into the lobby as fast as he can. He wipes his shoes on the mat and attempts to shake some water out of his hair. His backpack is pretty wet, but he made sure to put all of his important stuff in first. He should be alright. He turns to the receptionist, a young girl with just over bob-length hair. She has a small mole under her lip and her smile is kind. 

 

“Hello, welcome to Bangtan Medical Center. Can I help you?” she says. 

 

“I’m Choi Hansol,” he replies. “I’m here for the um, bus attack victims. I’m one of their soulmates.” 

 

“Oh, yes. Let me page Dr. Park, he’ll take you from there. Please take a seat until then.” Hansol thanks her and sits down. He sends a quick message to his mom that he’s at the center and another to his boss to thank him for his understanding and condolences. Hansol needs the money, and he’s so happy that his boss is giving him at least half of the pay he would’ve had if he was working. His job isn’t ideal; he’s just a receptionist for a podiatrist. It’s rather boring, but at least he’s getting the money, benefits, and some experience. 

 

“Mr. Choi?” the receptionist says again. “I just spoke to Dr. Park. His assistant will come to get you. And I understand that you speak English?” Hansol nods at that. “We have one of the soulmates flying in from LA. He’s been to Korea a lot and speaks Korean well, but it might be useful if you speak to him a bit in English if that’s alright.” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Hansol replies with a warm smile, but his eyes don’t smile with him. 

 

After sitting down and cleaning out his email inbox for a few minutes, his name is called again, this time by a kind looking man. 

 

“Mr. Choi? Please come this way,” he says with a smile. Hansol begins to follow him towards the elevator. “I’m Jeon Jeongguk, Dr. Park’s assistant.” He presses the up button and holds out his hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Hansol replies, shaking his hand. “I’ve read about you guys in medical journals before.”

 

“Really? Are you studying for med school?” Hansol nods. 

 

“Neurobio major pre-med.” The elevator door opens and they step inside.

 

“Ah, good luck.” Hansol laughs as Jeongguk presses the button for level 5. 

 

“So… how are they? I mean, like…” Hansol starts awkwardly. 

 

“The victims? They’re alright. They were given pretty large doses of essentially date rape drugs when we found them. We have to let them get it out of their system. It helped for the few surgeries and tests we had to do, but it’s hard to see them like this. They have injuries and such, but nothing untreatable. Who’s your soulmate?”

 

“Boo Seungkwan.” The door opens into a small lobby. 

 

“Ah, yes. He’s doing alright compared to some of the others. He’ll be in room 503.” Jeongguk gestures down a hallway to the left. “Also, Hong Jisoo is the one coming from America. His soulmate, Jeonghan, is in room 504. Seungkwan is in fairly good health. His mom is coming in as well since he’s a minor still, so you will be able to meet her. Please step into this room.” Jeongguk leads him into an office. “Jiminie, Hansol is here.” A rather short man with an eye smile, chubby cheeks, and defined muscles visible in scrubs and a coat. Jeongguk grabs his hand and rubs it. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Choi,” Dr. Park says with a smile. “Thanks for coming in on short notice.” 

 

“It’s all good. I’m glad I’ll get this chance to help Seungkwan.”

 

“Yes, Seungkwan. I just wanted to go over his history with you a bit.” Hansol nods with a gulp as he takes a seat. “So, Seungkwan is from Jeju. Jeju has a history of being more fleety with soulmates. For example, Seungkwan’s mother left her soulmate a long time ago. He may not want a lot to do with you due to that, but from what his mother told me, he’s always been open to new people. He’s interested in singing, history, and English, actually. Medical-wise… history of eating disorder, but his weight was always fine… It is rather low right now, though. I don’t think any of them got much to eat. Oh, um. this will be hard. 

 

“So, we aren’t exactly sure what they did to them, but we can hypothesize based on the evidence we have. There is evidence of sexual assault on all of them, including Seungkwan.”

 

~~~

 

“Papa, papa, papa…” Chan cries. He reaches up, begging to be held. Seungcheol rubs his eyes and bends down to pick up his 5-year-old nephew. 

 

“Pretty soon, you’ll be too big for me to carry!” Seungcheol says with a tired grin. Chan goes wide eyed at that. 

 

“Chan is getting bigger, and stronger, and healthier, just like what Dr. Min said,” Chan says with a tiny fist pump. Seungcheol beams with affection. 

 

The two are frequent visitors of the hospital. They have a long-standing relationship with Dr. Min and most of the other resident physicians. Chan is Seungcheol’s twin sister’s child. She conceived him out of wedlock and not from her soulmate, and his parents, being the old-fashioned blokes they are, disowned her. She died giving an early birth due to pregnancy complications that could’ve been prevented with correct treatment, but she didn’t have enough money once she was disowned. Seungcheol was in his last year of university when he got the call that she had died in childbirth, because this meant his nephew had no one. 

 

His nephew was also in critical condition. He was born early and his mother had not been in good health. They did everything possible to get him through his first year of life. Now, he is a thriving four-year-old who already loves music and has too much energy. He will eternally thank Dr. Min and the other staff that helped him for this.

 

After receiving guardianship of Chan, Seungcheol was able to convince his parents to consider Chan part of their family, so they help him take care of him monetarily, as well as looking after him whenever Seungcheol gives himself a break. It’s not very often, but his parents love spending time with their now healthy grandson. 

 

They check in with Dr. Min frequently, partly to keep him healthy, and also because Chan goes crazy if he doesn’t see him at least once a month. Chan really loves his doctor. He gives him kisses and thanks him for saving his life whenever he sees him. 

 

This knowledge sparks the next question out of Chan’s mouth. “Are we gonna see Dr. Min?”

 

“That’s not why we’re here, but I’m sure Dr. Min would love to say hello.” Seungcheol manages to balance a small human and his stuffed backpack, and press the button to call for the elevator. 

 

“I wanna press the level button!” Chan says when the light flicks on, alerting the arrival of the elevator. Seungcheol squats to let him down. 

 

“Alright, Channie. It’s level 5 this time, okay?” Chan nods and dashes into the elevator. He can’t quite reach the right button (or read the numbers), so Seungcheol assists him there. Chan is still able to press the button, so he squeals in satisfaction. At the 3rd floor, the door opens, and two morose-looking young men come in with some coffee from the hospital cafeteria. Both have dyed brown hair, but one of them has it lighter, and the one with darker hair has slightly shorter hair. 

 

“Hello!” Chan says brightly to the men. They look down to see him and smile slightly. Chan has that effect on people. “I am Chan. Who are you?”

 

“I’m Junhwi, and this is Mingyu,” the one with lighter hair says. On second glance, he doesn’t quite look Korean. 

 

“Junhwi? That is not Korean,” Chan says thoughtfully. 

 

“Aren’t you a smart little one!” Junhwi replies. “I am from China, so I am indeed not Korean.”

 

“I have a friend in my kindergarten class from China! And- and my teacher is from America! She’s very nice, and we have a bunch of fish in the classroom. I don’t know if I want to ever leave Korea, though. I like it here.” Junhui and Mingyu laugh lightly at the babbling kid. 

 

“I’m Choi Seungcheol, by the way,” Seungcheol says, offering his hand. “I’m Chan’s dad.” Junhui shakes his hand, and so does Mingyu. 

 

“Wen Junhui, but Moon Junhwi is the Korean equivalent,” Junhui says with a firm shake and a kind smile. 

 

“I’m Kim Mingyu,” Mingyu speaks for the first time. “Your kid is adorable, and I don’t like kids all that much.” Seungcheol smiles at that. 

 

“He’s a great kid. He keeps me running.” The elevator opens up at level 5, and they all get out. “Are you guys here for the…”

 

“The soulmate therapy thing? Yes, we are. We both have soulmates in the attack,” Junhui replies with a sadder smile. Mingyu looks like he has less of a handle on the information. 

 

“Me too-” Seungcheol begins to say, but he is cut off by Jeongguk. 

 

“Is that a Chan bunny I see?” Jeongguk singsongs, holding his arms open. Chan squeals and runs into his arms. “Hiya, kid!”

 

“Kookie! I’m still healthy, and I grew a lot,” Chan says with glee. 

 

“I can see that! That makes me very happy to see that my favorite pre-mat baby is living well. Hello, Seungcheol, Dr. Park is waiting for you in his office. Head on in.” Seungcheol waves at him, at Junhui and Mingyu, and walks towards a smaller room. 

 

“Junhwi and Mingyu, feel free to sit in their rooms or talk to the other soulmates while we wait,” Jeongguk says. 

 

“Uh... “ Mingyu says hesitantly. Jeongguk raises his brows expectantly. “Can I play with Chan a bit? If he doesn’t mind.” 

 

Jeongguk turns to Chan, expression serious. “Chan? Do you want to make a new friend? Mingyu says he wants to play.” Chan considers it for a second and whispers into Jeongguk’s ear. “Alright, go tell them!” 

 

“I will play with Mingyu if Junhwi plays too!” Chan says brightly with a large grin, showing off his few teeth. Junhwi and Mingyu both coo and share a smile. 

 

“Of course I will!” Junhwi replies, and the two guys get a lesson from Chan in how to have fun in a hospital, where hope is overridden by fear in the bleak hallways.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <333
> 
> if you need to scream, message me @ my livejournal, verisatum


End file.
